


What are the chances

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fic Facers Charity Auction Fic, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Magic, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Secrets, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vampires, Witches, click if viewing on tumblr ao3 feed where link doesnt work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Tired of dealing with the unresolved sexual tension of Castiel and Dean, Charlie followed Sam on a case to Nebraska. An unknown monster had come to town and there were several people missing and murdered. Upon arrival to Harvelle’s Roadhouse they learn that Ellen’s daughter Jo had been snatched. With her training with the boys and lessons from Rowena, Charlie is ready to dive in head first to help save Jo and all the innocents that had been taken. She faced tough choices and made sacrifices for the best possible outcome.





	What are the chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my fic for my high bidder for the Fic Facers Charity Auction. My bidder chose Charlie/Jo pairing, vampires, and an R rating. So here we are! I've rewritten a few times. I came up on the deadline quicker than I thought I would and decided on the version I like best. Hope you enjoy it bidder =)!

Charlie watched Dean and Cas awkwardly pretend they weren’t into each for too long. She grabbed up her books and notebooks. She didn’t even bother saying anything as she left the library. She plopped down in a chair in the war room.

“Are they still sitting too close and brushing against each other while blushing?” Sam entered with a plate of sandwiches and a six pack of root beer.

“Yeah and it’s annoying as hell. I don’t have time when I’m trying to translate these books so I can add them to the archive.”

“One day they’ll wake up,” he opened a bottle and sat it next to Charlie then grabbed a sandwich for himself, “I might have a case though.”

“Now you’re talking my language,” she took a swig from the bottle and looked at Sam expectantly.

He finished his first bite, “we got some friends out in Nebraska that need a hand. Not sure what the big bad is but there have been a few homeless going missing. Cops don’t care much since it isn’t a citizen they think is adding to their town. But two were regulars at the Roadhouse. Ellen would make sure they had a warm place to stay and a meal in their belly if they needed. They would show up like clockwork. They haven’t been seen in two weeks.”

“What makes you think it’s something we’d like?” Charlie grabbed a sandwich.

“So get this, Ellen and a few went to check out where they usually hang and blood was everywhere. They found a body of someone they didn’t know, mauled and mutilated. Then another one drained and mauled. Can’t make head nor tails of it to be animal or not. There were claw marks on the door where they worked at it until they ripped it off the hinges.”

“Okay yeah,” she nodded, “that sounds like our kinda thing.”

“She’s a little short handed on full fledged hunters. I’m thinking we take Kevin and leave those two love birds here to figure their shit out.”

“That sounds like a plan. Can we leave tonight?” Charlie chuckled as she heard giggles from the library.

“After we eat we pack and get outta here,” Sam shook his head.

“I’ll text Kevin because who know where he is in this place,” she snatched her phone and quickly tapped out a message to the young prophet.

<<<>>> 

“Hey Sam,” Leslie had a somber look, “Ellen is in the office.”

“What’s happened since we talked?”

“She’ll fill you in. You can drop your things at the end of the bar.”

Sam nodded. Charlie followed him, but Kevin chose to stay at the bar.

Charlie glanced around the bar and realized most of the patrons were also hunters. There were even a few creatures there. She knew that it had been years before hunters weren’t kill first ask questions later. She smiled. Proud of the people she worked with. But she could also feel something in the air. Something that was off and dark. Everyone’s face was drawn with worry and grief.

Sam knocked before he entered the office.

Ellen rushed from behind her desk and threw herself at Sam. She shook with sobs.

“They got her,” she pressed her face into Sam’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“What? Ellen, what’s happened?”

She pulled back just enough to look at him with a tear stained face, “they ambushed us. They set a trap and they took Jo.”

“Ellen,” he hugged her, “we’ll get her back. No matter what, we’ll get her back.”

“You can’t say that,” she sobbed and let the emotions fall over her, “we don’t always make it back.”

“Well I’m gonna do my best to make it happen. Charlie is a great hunter.”

“Hey Ellen. Nice to meet you face to face. Wish that the circumstances were different,” Charlie gave her a nod.

“Thank you.”

“Tell us what happened.”

Ellen took time being hugged before she went back behind her desk. She wiped her face and pulled a bottle from the drawer. She poured them all a glass. She took a deep breath and told them what happened.

Charlie watched as Sam worked to control his emotions. He blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. He cleared his throat as he worked through it all. Charlie placed a hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze.

“This is personal so we’re gonna go in with everything that we have. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves that they may not know about. They’re expecting regular o’ hunters,” Charlie grinned reassuringly, “and I ain’t no regular o’ hunter. It’s gettin’ dark fast so it’s best that we rest tonight and form a game plan. I know that every minute counts. But we wanna work smarter not harder. This is the first time I’m visiting so where can we setup?”

Sam placed his hand on Jo’s and gave it a squeeze.

Ellen’s shoulders dropped and her brow was less creased. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

“We’ve got a few places outback. We get a lotta hunters through here now that the word’s gotten out, so we’ve added more lodging. The flat is free,” Ellen turned and grabbed the numbered keys off the rack on the wall. She handed them to Charlie and made a note in her ledger on the side of her desk.

“Thanks.”

“I’ve got notes,” she pulled her journal from the drawer, “we’ve been tracking these things for weeks. The MO is different on the bodies that we found. Some were mauled and others drained of their blood. We first thought that a werewolf and a vampire hooked up and were running the streets. But we only got one set of footprints and tire tracks. We sent what we got via carrier to Jody to see what she could find. Nothing back yet. One partial print came back inconclusive. Jody said she might come down and take a look when she’s got the time. I ain’t trying to waste her time. She’s got those girls to worry about and all that.”

“There’s no stopping Jods when she’s got her mind on something though,” Sam looked over Charlie’s shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

“You took really great notes. No wonder you’re so efficient. Do you have a photocopier?”

“Ash will be back shortly and he’s got all that in his office. I had him get the case file from the police as well on all those that could be involved with this. I feel like maybe it was happening longer, but we just didn’t know until now. I want to make sure that we find these sonsa bitches and make sure they pay.”

“You got it Ellen,” Sam said, “I’m glad that I brought Kevin with us. He’s great at seeing things others don’t.”

Ellen’s eyes went wide, “should the prophet really be out and about like this?”

“Thanks to Charlie,” he smiled proudly, “we’ve got him hidden.”

Ellen eyed Charlie with a new found appreciate, “then I’m glad she’s on our side.”

 

Charlie showered to rinse off the road trip grime. She dressed and left the single room. The boys shared the room with the bunkbeds.

“Here’s dinner,” Kevin returned with covered plates, “Ellen said we need our strength.”

“She’s a good woman.”

“And here’s everything from Ash,” Sam followed Kevin in and shut the door behind them. He had a few folders of material, “and a copy of Ellen’s notes.”

“Good. We can brainstorm while we eat so we can be right outta the door in the morning.”

The scoured over the material as they ate dinner. Each made their own notes to compare later.

“Do you think it could be about sacrifice? At first I was thinking vampire but then there was so much blood at the scene. There’s no way a vampire would waste the blood.”

“Unless,” Kevin turned the folder he had around, “there was something wrong with the blood. One had leukemia and the other was HIV positive. As far as I know it shouldn’t matter, but both matches from the scene were these two people. The only ones to have a positive ID.”

“What about the clawing up and tearing of the bodies that have been found?”

“A starved vampire could be reckless like that,” Kevin shrugged.

“I dunno. It just doesn’t feel vampire to me. I wish Benny wasn’t in NOLA. It would be good to get his opinion,” Sam frowned down at the files.

“Y’all didn’t get him setup with a secure line?” Charlie looked up.

“No. He wants to stay mostly out of the life. Wants to live the life he had given up. Owns a restaurant and everything,” Sam responded as he combed over the notes.

“Okay so we attack this as an unknown. The pattern just isn’t strictly vamp to me. Especially with so many gone. Like, this dates back years. Something has shifted or their usual hunting ground has been disturbed,” Charlie chewed her lip as she reviewed the notes she’d taken, “I feel like we’re missing something and I don’t know what it is.”

“Same. Let’s go down to the known crime scene first thing in the morning and we’ll start there and move to the other locations,” Sam sat back rubbed his hands over his face.

“I’ll stay here and comb over everything again,” Kevin yawned and stretched.

“We know you’re not really wanting to be in the field Kev. We weren’t gonna make you come out with us,” Charlie smiled at him softly.

He nodded, “good. I’m better here with the details.”

“Okay. My eyes can’t take much more. I’m gonna shower and head to bed,” Sam placed everything he had in front of him on the kitchen table with the others.

“Good water pressure,” Charlie called after him as she grabbed what he had been working on.

Charlie stayed up another hour before her eyes began to droop. She got everything in order and headed to bed. She knew better than to bother Kevin. He should have been in bed but once he got focused he was not to be disturbed even when he had said he wanted to sleep.

<<<>>> 

Charlie fell back with a grunt as the creature shoved her. She took a moment to get herself together then was back on her feet. She clinched her jaw and snatched up her machete up from the ground.

“I don’t think so asshole,” Charlie dropped back a step so that his punch missed her. She brought the blade up fast and direct. She took his arm first then his head.

Charlie turned and ran to where Sam was being attacked by two more. She had the element of surprise on one of them and easily decapitated him. The other knocked her back and turned back to Sam. The split second of his attention being on Charlie gave Sam enough time to grab his gun. Charlie dropped to the ground to make sure that she didn’t get hit with a stray shot.

Two shots to the face and three in the body was enough to cause the creature to stumble. Charlie was on her feet and took his head off.  She stood and glanced around the building. No other signs of movement.

“They look like vampires but they’re different,” Charlie stood over the disfigured body, “fangs, claws, but they’re fuzzy and their eyes are weird.”

“Some sort of hybrid. Someone is playing mad scientist with these vampires. That’s the person that we need to find.”

“We should probably burn this entire place down just to be sure. I’ve got a containment spell in my bag so that the fire doesn’t spread. But we can’t just leave this and I don’t think burying them is a good idea.”

“Agreed. Let’s do one more sweep to make sure that we haven’t missed anything. I don’t want to lose any clues.”

“Gotcha.”

 

Charlie made sure the spell held as they watched the building burn. They got in the car and headed to the next location.

When they pulled up to an old mill Charlie frowned.

“We can’t cover this one alone. We need to call for at least three others. It’s too much and there’s a risk with this much space for traps and setups.”

“I agree,” Sam pulled out his phone and called Ellen, “hey Ellen. We need some back up. Anyone that’s free. We’re about twenty minutes south of you. I’ll text you the address. Thanks.”

“I saw movement. There’s someone or something definitely in there. We’re far enough back I don’t think they’ve seen us.”

They waited for the others to arrive before they even walked the perimeter.

“I’m Ethan. That’s Alan, Paul, and Carol,” Ethan introduced everyone as they unloaded the jeep, “Ellen wasn’t sure what was out here, so we brought a little of everything.”

“Any silver or blessed weapons are the best. We’re not a hundred percent sure of what we’re working with. The last bunch we encountered were definitely some sort of vampires. Silver blades did the job then we set them on fire,” Sam said as he shook everyone’s hand.

“Decapitation is the way to go. Bullets seemed to slow them but that’s it. If you have silver bullets that would be great,” Charlie said as she tied her leather chest plate back in place.

“You wear armor?” Carol watched her.

“I had a very bad experience with a few men a few years back. Almost died in a shitty motel bathroom. I like to be a little precautious now. It’s lightweight and flexible. My ex-girlfriend helped me make it.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I’ll have to get the instructions from you,” Carol nodded as she admired the leatherwork.

“Yeah. The boys won’t wear theirs but I tried,” Charlie made sure that each leg sheath had a weapon and both hip holsters had extra ammo.

“I like it a lot,” Ethan nodded, “there’s some sort of enchantment over it too.”

Charlie eyed him, “yeah there is.”

“Grams is a practitioner. I can feel the difference,” he gave a soft smile as he strapped his holster on.

“Ah gotcha.”

“Carol and Alan take the back. Paul and Charlie take the side. Ethan and I will take the front. Jo might be in here. Don’t kill anything that looks like her. There may be other hostages as well since we didn’t find the two men Ellen is looking for. Be careful and stay aware of your surroundings. Here’re some flares to help light the way without having to depend on flashlights in case all the windows are blocked like the ones on the front,” he handed each a few flares and a glowstick for around their neck, “it’s best to have your hands free. Thanks for coming out to help.”

They headed to the mill in single line with Sam in the front. They split off to their assigned areas.

Charlie was shocked that Paul let her take the lead. She had been with enough male hunters to know that they preferred to be in control and in the lead. She guessed because he was younger and she was a more seasoned hunter was why he trusted her to lead the way. She hoped that she could trust him to have her six. Charlie took one hand off the sword to move the broken door to the side. She made sure that her steps were even and quiet as they moved into the mill. The glowstick gave enough light until they were in the center. She cracked a flare and tossed it to the side.

Charlie stopped and looked to the opposite side of where she’d thrown the flare. She knew that she had heard something move. She motioned for Paul to crack a flare and toss in that direction. At that moment the figured moved into the light.

“Not Jo fire!” Charlie ordered.

Paul put two shots in its face. Charlie followed through with two swift swipes and its head rolled down its shoulders to the floor. She saw the next one from the corner of her eye.

“Duck Paul!”

Paul didn’t hesitate. He followed the movement of the new creature and pulled the trigger until the creature toppled over wailing. Paul pulled two daggers from his boot and pinned them through the creature’s hands. He pulled two more and pinned them through the thing’s thighs. The silver sizzled as it struggled.

“I’ll end it if you tell us where the hostages are and who you’re working for,” Paul knelt beside it and kept his gun aimed.

Charlie looked on impressed. Paul had properly disabled the creature in under a minute and knew better than to straddle it. He may be young but he wasn’t dumb. The silver daggers would keep it pinned until they were removed or it was killed.

It snapped and spit and hissed at them.

Charlie pulled her walkie talkie out, “we have one pinned down. Working to get info from it. Over.”

 _“10-4. We’re clearing this side and will join you. Over,”_ Sam responded.

Charlie kept her eyes moving around the room as Paul interrogated the creature. She tried not to focus on the sound as Paul dragged another silver blade across it’s face. Bad guys or no she wasn’t good with torture. She hummed quietly as she shifted her gaze.

There was one last scream then the room brightened as the fire spread over its body.

Charlie turned around and watched Paul slip the blades back in their sheaths.

“The silo and I got a partial address,” Paul nodded. His face was blank as he pulled his gun again.

They waited for the others.

“Ten total so far. This definitely has to be a nest,” Sam looked around the room where they were.

Charlie cleared her throat and turned enough that she couldn’t see the body on fire, “they’re in the silo.”

“Okay. Good thing about a silo, there’s only one entrance.”

“Technically two if you count the one up the top side. Though I didn’t get a good look at the one out back,” Charlie corrected.

“Nerd,” Sam smiled, “I’ll take point. We’ll move single file. Ethan takes up the rear.”

“We don’t know how many hostages there are. I couldn’t get those details,” Paul stated, “we have to be careful. They may throw the hostages at us to escape. If there’s a ladder in there they can get out of the top entrance. Some vampires came defy gravity so if these creatures are indeed vampire hybrids then that is a possibility.”

“True. We’ll have to have watchful eyes.”

They left the mill proper and headed around the back. Charlie could feel the difference at the same time Ethan shivered.

“Magic,” they said unison.

“Stop Sam. Don’t touch the door,” Charlie stepped out of formation and put her machete in its sheath. She unzipped her satchel and pulled out a little grey ball. “Everyone step back,” she waited until they were back and tossed the ball at the door.

Crinkle and crackle popped and sizzled then there was a burst of light.

“How’d…”

“Rowena taught me a thing or two about dissolving spells,” Charlie grinned as she stepped back in line, “we’re good now.”

“I’ll have to learn that,” Ethan stared in awe.

“Lesbian so don’t get any ideas,” Charlie teased.

“Good to know. I won’t try when we get back.”

The tension eased as they made it to the door. Sam dropped to a kneel as he opened the door. No response. He kept his gun aimed as he stood and slowly moved into the silo.

“Jo!”

There were four people huddled together in the middle of the silo. They jerked up and around.

“Oh no,” Sam lowered his gun as they flashed their fangs and growled.

Charlie dropped the machete and pulled up two pistols from her holsters, “I’ve got this.”

“You can’t kill them. They’re freshly turned. They don’t know what they’re doing,” Sam started to shove her arms down.

“Duh. I figured something like this might happen. These are nonlethal,” Charlie stepped to the side of Sam to get clear shots. She knew that she had enough for the four as they began to advance on them, “sorry guys.”

The darts lodged in each of them. She shot an additional dart into each of them. They dropped to the floor.

“Five baddies coming up,” she pointed up, “or rather down. I’ve got the hostages. You get the baddies.”

“What was in those darts?” Paul dropped to her side to help as the others took on the creatures that dropped from the bridge in the silo.

“Enough ketamine to drop a raging bull. I had a gut feeling that we might end up having to subdue them. They’d been gone for days. But I know that we can save them.”

“I’d say you were cocky, but I’ve seen what you can do. I’d like to train with you sometime,” he took the rope from her and tied their hands behind their backs.

Charlie chuckled, “I’ve learned a lot from the Winchesters, living in Oz, living in a fae realm, training with an ancient sorcerer, and dying twice. You don’t want to go down my path, but I sure as hell will help with anything you need to know. These ropes were prepared by the oldest strongest sorcerer that I know. She knew that we’d need them eventually and I brought them just in case. They’ll hold them no matter what. Wait ‘til I tell her how awesome her training has come in handy.”

“Wow. You are an impressive woman.”

“Still a lesbian,” she smiled as she tied the hands of the last one.

“I’m gay so not interested in more than friendship,” Paul chuckled.

“Coolbeans.”

“That’s the last of them,” Alan panted and fell against a wall, “he got me with my own blade.”

Sam rushed to his side to inspect the wound, “looks like it’s not too deep,” he tore his shirt and wrapped it around the wound, “gonna hurt like hell and leave a scar but won’t kill you.”

“I think that’s worse,” Alan groaned as Sam tied the knot tight.

“Do I want to know what you did?” Ethan looked at the prone bodies.

“Ketamine. Let’s move them before they wake up. I need to get them back so I can work on curing them.”

 

“Do you have enough dead man’s blood for them all?” Ellen watched as Charlie worked.

“I do but here’s the thing. They were made vampires first. But whatever the mutated crap is, it was introduced to them after. Sam has called and sent a crew to the address that we got so we should have answers soonish. I’ve got to figure out how to bypass that all the same though. Right now, I’m keeping them comfortable. Sedated. Jo was the last to be given this mutation it seem since she isn’t showing any of the markers or symptoms.  So she’ll be the easiest to heal. I promise Ellen I’m not gonna let her die.”

“But you can’t promise she won’t be a monster,” Ellen frowned as she sat by Jo’s bed.

“Yeah. I can’t make that promise. I’m sorry.”

“How are the others?”

“One was just a vampire so she’s on the road to recovery. We’ve got a call out to get Cas and Rowena here. They’re our best resources if we get nothing from the location.”

“Thanks for everything,” Ellen mumbled as her fingertips grazed down the side of Jo’s face.

Charlie had made sure that Jo was in a room separate from the others so that she could have some privacy. She had worked with Jody and Alex to connect a doctor to get the medical supplies that they needed. Charlie didn’t tell Ellen that they had to euthanize one of the others. She led them to believe that the other two were in quarantine until they got more info. The room was in the basement and locked. Only Sam and Charlie had a key to the lock.

Charlie added another dose of the sedative. She had switched from the ketamine because of the addictive qualities. She had to keep Jo under until they found the cure for the altered vampirism. She quietly stepped out to make sure that Ellen had some time. She left the door cracked and sat in the chair outside of the room.

<<<>>> 

Charlie helped Ellen redress Jo. She had stepped outside as Ellen bathed her daughter and only returned when Ellen called out for her aid. She sat with Jo and listened to Ellen tell stories and share memories.

“I gotta get back to the kitchen and help out. Rick and Stacy went with Dean to make sure that all the nests were destroyed. Chris ain’t bad but he ain’t great either,” Ellen kissed Jo’s forehead and left the room.

Charlie settled in the arm chair and pulled out the battered copy of Wizard of Oz, “I’ma keep reading and clarifying the truths from the lies for you. I’m sure that Rowena and the gang will come up with something. In the meantime, lets get passed this fiction so I can tell ya how it really is.”

Charlie pulled the bookmarker out and picked up where she’d left off the night before.

It had been three weeks and there hadn’t been any changes. Charlie stayed by Jo’s side and played nurse any moment she wasn’t helping research. They had finally identified the other man as Jacob Talley from town. He had been one of the homeless menn that had brought Ellen’s attention to it all. They kept him under as well and made sure that he also got his nutrients through the IV. Charlie wasn’t sure who sat with him or worked his limbs to keep them from atrophy. She had taken it upon herself to do it for Jo.

 

Charlie had a routine. Breakfast, shower, stretch Jo, read to Jo, research, lunch, massage Jo’s limbs, research, read to Jo, help Ellen dress Jo, dinner, and read to Jo. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt that she owed it to Jo. Even as a crazed monster about to attack when their gazes had caught there was something there. And Charlie was curious.

Charlie headed back to Jo’s room after dinner with a new book and dry shampoo for her hair. She paused in the hallway as a commotion sounded from the room. She dropped everything and rushed down the hall.

Sam, Castiel, and Dean worked to hold Jo in place as she thrashed in the bed while Rowena recited an incantation. They had started the magic work without her. Candles were lit and flickered as the flames grew. Ellen was off to the side with her hand cupped over her mouth as she sobbed.

“What the hell is goin’ on in here?”

“Shh! Rowena has a spell that should work.”

Rowena’s voice carried on louder and louder and the rhythm should have been calming. Purple light and energy flowed from Rowena to Jo and danced around he bed.

Jo growled and hissed. Her eyes remained closed as her body pushed and pulled against the men.

Charlie pressed her lips together and stormed in the room. She shoved Sam out of the way and placed her palm on Jo’s cheek.

“Hey Jo,” she leaned in and whispered in her ear, “it’s me Charlie. These idiot boys don’t know what they’re doin’. Go on and stop trying to throw them off. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“You really think that’s gonna work,” Dean grunted as he tried to hold her legs in place.

Jo stilled.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean loosened his grip.

Charlie stuck her tongue out and took Jo’s hand, “yeah I know. They just don’t get it. They’re just tryin’ to help but not being so great at it. Rowena though, she’s a bad ass. She’s got this figured out. We’re gonna save you. Get this beast off you. I know it. Your mom has told me how strong you are. Like that one time in Wyoming when you killed that ghoul with nothin’ but a cast iron fryin’ pan. Or that hospital that was haunted. You took care of all those ghosts alone. Don’t forget that time when you had to save Dean’s ass.”

Jo’s body relaxed and Rowena’s power settled over her.

Charlie gasped as she felt it brush against her.

“What is Charlie doing?” Dean whispered.

“She’s being a link. Something familiar and safe. Jo even unconscious recognized her. Probably because of all the time she’s spent here with her. Bonds can be created while one person is unaware,” Castiel smiled as Charlie continued to hold Jo’s hand and talk to her.

Charlie glanced up and made eye contact with Sam. They both rolled their eyes and smiled.

Rowena finished the incantation and pressed a smoky orb to Jo’s chest. Jo arched off the bed and a clouded light moved from her to the orb. Rowena took the orb and placed it in a carved wooden box. She gave one more chant and handed the box to Castiel.

Castiel closed his eyes as he held the box and it disappeared.

“I have done what I can. The mutation has been removed. Ease her just a wee bit off the sedative in an hour. I must go rest,” Rowena turned and stumbled.

Sam caught her. He helped her from the room. He stopped long enough for Ellen to hug Rowena then help Rowena out of the room.

“Her colour is back in her face and her heart has slowed,” Charlie said softly as she placed Jo’s arm by her side.

“Thank you,” Ellen hugged her tight, “You’ve done so much for my baby girl. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Just doin’ my job,” she hugged her back, “you go get some sleep. I’ll watch her tonight.”

“I will. I should,” Ellen nodded and leaned down. She hugged Jo to her then tucked her back in bed. She made sure Jo was comfortable before she left.

“You dropped this,” Sam came back and brought the book and bottle.

“Thanks.”

“How did you know what to do?” Dean asked.

Charlie shrugged, “I didn’t know. You guys just weren’t helping and I thought that I could.”

“Well then. I’m glad that it worked out. I didn’t really know what the next step was,” Dean said as he looked at Jo with a helpless expression.

“Kinda like y’all have a profound bond or something. She gets you even though you’ve never met,” Sam bit back his smile.

“Yup,” Charlie took the comfy chair by the bed and opened the book, “I’m gonna read her a few chapters then do her hair. Y’all are more than welcome to stay.”

“What are you reading to her?” Castiel took a step closer.

“’Pride and Prejudice’. I figured I’d change it up a bit.”

“Good choice. Should I try to heal her again now?”

“Let’s give her a bit to get back to normal then we’ll try,” Sam suggested.

“Yeah we don’t want to shock her system.”

“Good idea. I’ll return later and we can try it out.”

The men decided that it was best to head out on a supply run while things were calm. Charlie got comfortable and started the first chapter of the book.

<<<>>> 

Charlie frowned and mumbled as she tried to ignore the hand that shook her. She shifted in the chair and grumbled.

“Come on sleeping beauty,” Dean called.

“What?”

“We wanted to let you know that Jacob is awake. He and Jo were experimented on at the same time. Their time lines are close. She could wake up at any time.”

Charlie straightened in her seat. The book tumbled to the floor. She looked at Jo. There weren’t any changes.

“Sam will be up with breakfast soon. I figured you’d wanna grab a shower before eating and plopping back right down here.”

“Yeah I do.”

“I’ll keep watch. Go freshen up.”

 

Charlie felt like an entirely new person after a nice warm shower. She was right back by Jo’s side after she’d eaten. She changed out the IV bag. She didn’t add a sedative at all. Jacob had come to and wasn’t coherent so she wanted to give Jo the chance. Charlie couldn’t focus enough to read so she did a few word puzzles on her phone.

“Hungry,” a groggy voice uttered.

Charlie’s head jerked up and to the bed.

For the first time in weeks, Jo’s face carried an expression. It was grumpy and slightly irritated, but it was emotion. Charlie jumped up and leaned over the bed.

“Jo. Joanna. Hi,” Charlie smiled down at her, “I’m Charlie.”

Jo winced and groaned then worked her eyes open.

Charlie frowned. No.

“Hungry,” Jo grimaced as she shifted in the bed.

Fangs.

Charlie went to the door, shut it as quietly as she could, and locked it. She took a few deep breaths as she looked around the room. The med kit was still there. She rolled up her sleeve and made up her mind.

“Where’s mom?” Jo fell back to the bed after she struggled to sit up.

“She’s sleeping. She was up pretty late,” Charlie opened the bag and quickly pulled out a tourniquet, empty pouch, and all the necessary supplies. She tied off the tourniquet on her arm and winced as she got the needle in.

“Why am I so hungry? Why do I know you, but I don’t?” Jo tried to sit up again.

“Stay still. You’re gonna be just fine. I’m texting everyone now. They’ll be here shortly,” she pushed the clasp on the hose and watched the pouch slowly fill with blood. She undid the tourniquet and let it drop to the table.

“Something smells really good.”

“Yeah it does. You just lay right there. We’ll get this all handled.”

Charlie kept her talking with questions to make sure she didn’t have memory lost and was current. It was enough time to file the pouch. She pushed the clasp to halt the blood. She flushed the line then detached the pouch. With a deep breath Charlie stood and headed to Jo.

“Your eyes are sensitive to the light so keep them closed. I’ve got something for you to eat,” she placed the tube to Jo’s lips.

Jo moaned as she began to drink from the tube.

Charlie swallowed hard and blinked back the tears.

It took Jo no time to finish. Charlie cleaned up and made sure that when someone entered the room no one would know what had taken place. She pulled her sleeve down. There was no use in removing the catheter from her arm when she was going to have to repeat the process later. She made sure that it was clasped shut so that there would be no blood flow.

“That was just what I needed,” Jo sighed as Charlie took away the empty blood pouch. Luckily the doctor had thought there may be a need for a blood transfusion so there were plenty more.

Charlie shoved it in the bottom of the trash bin and made sure it was hidden well, “we have to be careful,” she used the hand sanitizer on the side table, “you’re on a liquid diet but you can’t rush it.”

“How long was I out?”

“Several weeks,” Charlie wasn’t sure if Jo remembered when she’d gotten taken so she left the timeline vague.

“Mom must be pissed.”

“Only a little. What is the last thing that you remember?” Charlie went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth.

“Mom and I went hunting with some of the guys. I remember losing her in a warehouse.”

Charlie returned and wiped her face.

“Then things are foggy. Suddenly I’m hearin’ your voice. You’re reading to me. But I couldn’t get clear. I couldn’t reach out to you,” Jo grabbed her wrist.

Charlie gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

“You saved me, didn’t you?” Jo’s eyes fluttered open.

Brown and clear.

Charlie’s eyes dropped to her mouth. No fangs. Just beautiful pouty lips. She cleared her throat.

“I helped yeah,” Charlie licked her lips and nodded as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Jo let her go, “thank you.”

They both turned when banging sounded on the door.

“CHARLIE! CHARLIE OPEN UP!”

Charlie rushed over and unlocked the door, “what’s up? Why’re you makin’ so much noise? I was about to help Jo into the shower. Luckily she’s not undressed yet.”

Sam and Dean rush into the room guns drawn and aimed at the bed.

“Hey fellas,” Jo gave a lackluster wave.

“What?” Sam looked her over.

“You’re awake and fine,” Dean didn’t lower his gun.

“Uh yeah. Why wouldn’t she be? I ran all the tests and she’s clear,” Charlie moved back over to the bed and stepped in front of Dean. She hoped her voice hadn’t wavered.

“Jacob woke up all the way again. He was a vampire.”

“And you thought she’d wake up like him? Nope. She’s fine,” Charlie help eye contact and worked to control her expression.

“Dude,” Jo sat up then groaned and eased back down, “I ain’t a vampire.”

“Don’t move so fast,” Sam holstered his gun and went to her side.

“I would have known if she was a vampire silly. Didn’t you get my text?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Signal’s been shit with the Wi-Fi down. Ash said it should be back up soon.”

“Don’t come in here like that again. If a lady’s door is closed and locked it means we’re not decent,” Charlie gave him a pointed look.

“Are you ever decent?” Dean teased as he holstered his gun.

“I walked into that,” Charlie grinned, “now if you guys will leave. Let Ellen know because I could use her help. Send Alex up if she’s back so we can remove the pee bag.”

“Yup. That’s what I thought,” Jo cringed.

“Alright. Sorry about that. Glad to see you’re back with us,” Sam gave her a quick hug.

The brothers left and pulled the door shut.

Charlie went to go start the bath and Jo grabbed her again. She looked in Charlie’s eyes searching.

“That wasn’t soup that you gave me,” Jo all but whispered.

Charlie tucked her lips, her brow pinched, and she shook her head.

“Fuck,” Jo let her hand drop to the bed and she closed her eyes, “you need to tell them.”

“No. I’ve got this under control. I’ll feed you.”

“It ain’t gonna be enough.”

“I’ll make sure that it is. Now I’m gonna prep this tub and we’re gonna get you a real bath.”

 

Charlie made herself busy while Ellen and Jo reconnected, and Ellen helped Jo in the bath. She went back to her room and pulled up her laptop.

_How the hell do I cure vampirism when it’s not showing like regular vampirism? How much blood can I give up without dying or getting sick? Why isn’t she presenting like run of the mile vampires? She looks more Buffy than our fangsets._

Charlie accessed her VPN and setup the connection so that she could securely get synced to the archives of the bunker. She quickly narrowed down her search and pulled up the tomes that she needed. With a new area of focus she knew the few sources that she needed. She chewed her lip as she began to jot down details.

The tell tell sound of clumping from the brothers sounded and Charlie quickly flipped her notebook closed and closed out the bunker’s files from the screen.

“And then he made me a pie. He knows what I love the most,” Dean grinned as he entered the room with Sam on his heels.

“Yup. Anyway. Where’s Kevin? I know he’s finally on a regular sleep pattern but is he eating?” Sam met Charlies eyes and shook his head.

“He’s in the kitchen. Since Ellen and Jo need some time he went down to help cook,” Charlie said as she closed her laptop.

“Good. He needs to be able to get away from this for a bit. He’s been too focused,” Sam dropped down on the couch.

“Yeah he has. I’m gonna go down take a walk. Get some air and check the perimeter.”

“You can smoke inside,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Charlie shook her head, “I know but I prefer to enjoy a walk and puff unaccompanied occasionally. I’ll see ya in a bit,” she grabbed her bag and jumped up.

 

“You left kind of quickly. I need your advice,” Charlie glanced around to make sure that the others hadn’t followed.

 _“I have another obligation,”_ Rowena responded.

“Trying to create a coven didn’t go so well last time. But anyway, I need you to keep a secret. Like a super-duper big secret.”

_“Ooh dearie you have piqued my interest. I solemnly swear to keep your secret.”_

“Your spell worked. Whatever the otherness that was in Jo is gone. It however left her with a type of vampirism. I haven’t had a chance to run any tests or anything but she doesn’t look like vamps that we’ve fought in the past. Her eyes do this weird thing. I dunno. Could this be a side effect of your spell?”

_“Oh my. No. My spell should have rid her of anything that had settled on her. You’ll have to try the cure for vampirism. If that doesn’t work, then give me a ring. I’ll see what I can find out on my end. I am under the impression that you have not said a thing to the boys.”_

“Not a thing. They’d freak out. I was scared to leave her alone but needed to call you and give her time with her mom. Okay. I’m gonna do what I can from here. If nothing changes, I’ll let you know.”

_“Be careful. And keep her fed.”_

“I gave her some of my blood so she should be safe for now.”

_“Freshly turned, dear yeh hafta give her more than a little. You’ll need to feed her again and soon.”_

“Shit. Okay. I better head back. I’ll keep you in the loop,” Charlie hung up and slipped her phone back in her pocket. She pulled a blunt from her bag and smoked it as she walked back to the roadhouse. She plotted to get more dead man’s blood without the brothers knowing. She’d have to put the cure together on her own. In the meantime, she had to draw at least another pint of her own blood.

Charlie grabbed an order of fries and a soda before she headed back to her room. It had only been a couple of hours since she’d fed Jo last. She needed to keep up her strength to donate more blood.

<<<>>> 

They had worked within the hunter network and figured out what had happened with the vampire hybrids. A sorcerer had dabbled in magics that hadn’t been touched for ages with help of a demon. Rowena had made sure that he and his pet demon had been handled. No one knew what she had done but they hadn’t come across another nest of them. Things had returned to mostly normal.

Charlie settled in the living room and listened to Ellen as she went over the lists of things Charlie needed to remember since she was staying with Jo. The brothers had found a case a state over and needed seasoned hunters to deal with the wendigos that had been spotted. They were not creatures that new hunters could take on. Charlie had convinced them all to wear the armor that Castiel had brought along from the bunker.

“I know all this Ellen. I promise to take care of her. I’m really just gonna end up using your Wi-Fi while she lives her life. She’s a big girl,” Charlie grinned.

“I know. I know. It’s just,” Ellen sighed, “it’s been weeks and she’s still not herself. I dunno what’s wrong. She’s barely eating and doesn’t go out like she used to. She hasn’t cleaned her gun or knife collection since she’s been back. I know that it was traumatic, but Jacob is back full swing almost. Even though he had to go through the spell and vampirism cure he’s readjusted to being back.”

“It can take others longer. I’ll see if I can get her to talk. She may just not want to let you know. It’ll be alright.”

“I appreciate your being her friend and hangin’ out with her. You’re the only one that seems to make her smile.”

Charlie blushed and looked away.

“You’ve been by her side this whole time and y’all were basically strangers when you saved her. She trusts you and that’s important. Alright. Lemme get outta here. The boys are always on a tight schedule these days.”

They both stood. Charlie hugged Ellen and saw her out the door. She waved from the porch as Ellen pulled out the driveway. She waited until the truck was no longer visible and went back inside. She locked the door and took a deep breath.

“Is she gone?” Jo stood at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah she’s gone.”

“Thank the gods, I’m starving.”

Charlie shook her head and went to her where she’d dropped her bags. She pulled the insolated lunch bag from the pile and tossed it to Jo.

“Thanks for doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome. I know that I couldn’t keep being the only donor. Luckily, I am very skilled with making fake badges and erasing clinic footage. There should be enough in there for the week. Good thing you can still eat regular food to substitute your hunger.”

Jo nodded and drank down a bag of blood.

Charlie watched her disappear upstairs. She knew that Jo went to hide the remaining bags in the mini fridge that was in the back of her closet. Charlie grabbed her laptop from her bag and got setup at the kitchen table.

Charlie loved the mixed match furniture of the Harvelle home. Ellen kept a clean and neat house. The appliances were newish while everything else was well loved. It all helped Charlie feel at home instead of out of place like she had when she’s bunked with a more financially blessed hunter.

“So any news from Rowena or your other sources?” Jo dropped down in the chair across from her.

“Just gettin’ logged in now.”

“It’s not horrible ya know. Yeah it sucks that I have to have a diet that includes blood but it could be worse. I coulda died like the others,” Jo shrugged.

“True but we want to make you normal. I don’t want you to have to keep hidin’ from your family.”

“I should tell ‘em.”

Charlie looked up, “uh no. That seems like a bad idea.”

“Dude Sam dated a werewolf. TWICE! Dean’s in love with an angel. I’m pretty sure that Bobby and that mercreature had a thing going on. They’re not like they used to be. Plus, I look super cute with fangs,” Jo smiled and flashed her fangs.

“I’m glad that you have control over that now. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to tell them that you’re some sort of vampire. Like they might not handle it well.”

Jo stretched over and reached for Charlie’s hand, “it’ll be okay. If they find out another way they’ll be pissed that we lied to them.”

Charlie worked to keep her breathing even as Jo’s warm hand gave hers a squeeze. She swallowed hard and nodded.

“Plus they’ll love the fact that you’ve been takingcare of me. You’ve done so well,” Jo stroked her thumb along the back of Charlie’s hand.

Charlie stared at her hand. She cleared her throat and turned to her computer. She didn’t pull her hand back. With one hand, she opened her email and checked for updates.

“Nothing yet. I sent your blood off to a trusted friend. That usually takes a week to get deets back. That’ll be our biggest help.”

Jo slammed Charlie’s laptop closed and launched herself over the table. She yanked Charlie into a heated kiss.

Charlie squeaked and hesitated before she kissed her back. She grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into her lap. She deepened the kiss and sighed softly as they paused a moment to adjust.

“I waited long enough,” Jo mumbled as she clutched Charlie’s face and kissed her again.

Charlie whimpered into the next kiss. She opened her mouth as Jo teased her lips with her tongue. The kisses turned more heated and open mouthed. Charlie moved her hands down and pulled Jo’s shirt up and untucked her tee shirt. She pressed her palms to Jo’s bare back and pulled her closer.

Jo slipped her hands down and cupped Charlie’s breasts as they kissed. She moved to her neck and began to nibble and suck as Charlie let her head fall back.

“Should we be really doing this?” Charlie panted as she clung to Jo.

“Why shouldn’t we?”

“I dunno.”

Jo grinned and kissed her again. She tugged her lip as she pulled back. She climbed out of Charlie’s lap and pulled her from her seat.

Charlie went willingly and followed her upstairs.

Jo shrugged out her flannel and pulled her tee shirt over her head. She pulled Charlie in for a kiss and undid the buttons on her shirt.

Charlie realized that she could taste a faint trace of blood as she kissed Jo. She knew that it should be a turn off, but it made her heartrate amp up. It was dangerous. She should not drop her guard around a vampire. Especially one that was only a little over a month old. She thought back to her tryst with Gilda. If she had been cautious then she wouldn’t have had that wonderful relationship. She also wouldn’t have followed Dorothy to Oz and had that amazing relationship and adventure. There was nothing wrong with being a little selfish. In fact, had been proven to enrich her life in the past. It was worth it. She helped Jo finish undressing her then returned the favor.

Jo picked Charlie up and tossed her on the bed then crawled between her legs. The show of inhuman strength was a definite turn on. Jo smirked down at her as she ran her hands up her thighs.

“Your freckles do go further than your face. I love it,” Jo peppered kissed up her thigh to her stomach where she stopped to suck a bruise.

“I,” Charlie swallowed hard and fell back all the way to the bed, “I haven’t done this in a very long time.”

“Don’t worry. I gotchu,” Jo kissed up to her breasts. One hand cupped one as she took the nipple of the other in her mouth.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Charlie moaned and her hips bucked up a bit. She whimpered as Jo let her teeth graze over the nipple before she sucked it hard while her other hand massaged her other breast.

Jo chuckled as she switched to the other. She pressed her thigh between Charlie’s legs while she suckled and massaged her breasts.

Charlie pressed a hand to the back of Jo’s head and pressed her closer.

Jo teased Charlie with her tongue and teeth as she continued to move between her breasts. She moved back to her neck and shifted on top of her. Jo slipped her hand between them and cupped Charlie as she pressed her thumb to her clitoris. She worked in quick circles to draw more noises from Charlie.

Charlie’s thighs pressed to Jo’s sides as she jerked in pleasure under her. She whined and gasped with every stroke of Jo’s thumb. When her fingers pressed into her Charlie let out a strangled sound.

“That’s my girl. Let me make you feel good,” Jo bite her lightly and moved back to her breasts.

“Oh fuck. Jo. Please,” Charlie couldn’t stay still below her.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered and pulled her hand away and shuffled down. Jo pressed Charlie’s legs open and didn’t hesitate to drop down and begin to work her over with her mouth. She moaned as she sucked and licked Charlie’s clitoris. She let one of her thighs go and eased two fingers into her. The other hand went back to rub her nipple and squeeze her breast.

“Oh. Please. Please.”

Jo pinched her nipple as she laved her tongue over her. She moaned into each stroke with her tongue as she set the pace of her fingers. Jo lapped enjoying Charlie’s warmth and wetness. She moved from her clitoris and kissed and licked every inch that her hand didn’t cover. She worked under her clit and worked her labia and every space around and between. She wanted to make sure she held Charlie off while still giving her pleasure. She hooked her fingers as she settled back over her clit as she pinched her nipple and rolled it between her fingers.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

Jo worked her fingers faster and harder and doubled down on her attention to Charlie’s clit. She did her best to keep Charlie’s legs from clamping too tight and throwing off her movement.

Charlie’s hand flew to the back of Jo’s head and pressed her down as she arched off the bed. She let out a shout as her climax washed over her. She sobbed as Jo worked her through it. Her limbs grew weak and she let Jo go and relaxed back on the bed. Then she arched up again as Jo gave her a second unexpected orgasm.

Jo pushed Charlie’s legs open again and worked her to a third orgasm with just her mouth. Without a thought she bit Charlie’s thigh and began to drink.

Charlie gave a shout but could do nothing else as she felt Jo feed from her. What she took her off guard completely was the final orgasm that rushed over her as Jo pressed harder to her thigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched Jo drink from her. What she loved most was that Jo’s other hand had moved between her own legs as she worked herself to an orgasm. She whimpered against Charlie’s thigh as she climaxed. Charlie fell back on the bed with a pleased smile.

_I’m totally screwed._

 

Charlie woke, groaned as consciousness returned. That groan turned into a moan as she realized what had woken her.

Jo was back between her legs eating her out again. Charlie sighed into her climax. Jo moved up her body and smiled. She kissed her as Charlie’s hand slipped between them and pressed against Jo.

“I’m so wet for you,” Jo whispered against her lips as she spread her legs to give Charlie better access.

“I want to bring you this time.”

“I’m already so close it ain’t gonna take much,” Jo panted as her hips moved with Charlie’s pace, “fuck.”

“Maybe I’ll hold you off.”

Charlie pulled her hand away and shifted them so Jo was on her back. She grinned into the next kiss then moved slowly down Jo’s body.

“Don’t tease,” Jo pouted.

Charlie took Jo’s breast into her mouth. She kissed and sucked around the soft flesh ignoring the nipple. When Jo began to whimper, she took her nipple into her mouth at the same time she plunged her fingers into her.

“Yes! Lemme come please.”

Charlie worked her to her first orgasm quickly. She dropped between her legs and lapped her to her second. She hooked her thigh over Jo’s and worked them both to their final climax.

They lay in bed cuddled together as the moment settled around them.

“I kinda like you,” Jo said and kissed Charlie’s temple.

“It’s the multiple orgasms talkin’,” Charlie smirked.

“Mmm definitely a benefit. It’s more your intelligence, compassion, caring, and sense of humor. I’ve liked you sense I woke up. I’ve gotten off to thoughts of you _a lot_. I was scared. You’re so powerful that I didn’t think I’d be worthy. Especially being a monster.”

“Me powerful?” Charlie rubbed the spot where Jo had fed from. It was just a light bruise. She wasn’t sure why and she didn’t want to dwell on it.

“Yeah. You’re strong. Like, I run with the boys a lot but always feel inferior on some level. You, well, you actually lead the boys. They come to you for advice not just backup. And you’ve got this magic thing goin’ for you. I’ve never seen a person do magic like you do that isn’t a magic born creature. You’re very skilled. I’m just a hunter from a line of hunters.”

Charlie pressed her face to Jo’s throat, “I’m nothin’ special. I just was in bad places that I never wanted to be in again. I put myself through training with Cas before I even told Sam and Dean. I know that they think of me as their little sister, so I had to prove myself worthy. As far as the magic, I didn’t want to have to depend on others. Both my last major relationships taught me that magic was okay and an asset in some cases. It’s just all part of my repertoire. I never want to feel useless again like I did when the Stynes cornered me in that motel room. I do it for myself.”

“I want you to teach me. I want to be an asset too.”

“So your mom can kill me? No way,” she chuckled, “plus you’re a great hunter.”

“But there’s always room for improvement,” Jo ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair.

“We’ll see.”

A soft silence fell over them. Jo took a deep breath and gave Charlie a squeeze.

“I bit you.”

“Yup.”

“I drank from you.”

“Yup.”

“You’re not weirded out?”

“I mean, yeah. But like I’m not gonna stop liking you because of it. Plus I dunno what you did but it healed up nicely.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They spent the rest of the day researching or making out. Charlie couldn’t stop smiling. She forwarded Rowena the details of the incredible healing after being fed from. She hoped it helped since she had had to share private information to relay what had happened. They spent the night in the same bed happily.

<<<>>> 

“Joanna Beth,” Ellen dropped her bags and her eyes were wide as she watched her daughter.

Jo dropped the bag of blood and jumped.

Charlie froze.

“What…what is wrong with you?” Ellen stared.

“Hi mom!” Jo jumped up from the couch, “you were supposed to call when you were headed back.”

“I can explain,” Charlie placed her laptop on the table and stood slowly.

“Is…is…is that blood?” her eyes fell to the bag that had been dropped.

“Uh yeah,” Jo’s smile was shaky, “see um, I kinda a vampire.”

Ellen shook her head and backed up a step, “no. No. You woke up fine. You were fine.”

“I wasn’t. See, Charlie knew you’d lose your shit along with the others. She made sure that I was fed and kept me from freaking out and going postal. When the cure didn’t work, she jumped head first in tryin’ to figure this out. I ain’t hurt anyone ma. I am fine. Donated blood.”

Ellen fainted.

“That went better than I expected to be honest. I thought she’d shoot me for sure,” Jo went around and picked up her mom. She kicked the door shut and took her mom to her recliner.

“Yeah,” Charlie picked up the bag of blood grateful that none had spilled on the floor. She was glad she’d started to swap out the normal tubes with ones that had to be used like a straw. Easy use for Jo and kept spillage limited.

“Let’s put the blood away and make sure there are no weapons in reach.”

 

Ellen regained consciousness a few minutes later. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

Jo and Charlie were on the couch and smiled hopefully at her.

“You’re a vampire. That’s why you’ve been different. How? Why? What the hell?”

Jo stood and handed her mom a drink, “figured this was a whiskey moment. Please don’t freak out. Believe me I’ve done that enough for the both of us. Took me a while to accept this. Charlie has been great the entire time. She’s been super helpful and working to get this figured out. The best minds are on it.”

“No one else knows?”

“Nope.”

“Y’all aren’t dating? I thought y’all were close because you were into each other and that’s what you were hiding. I never woulda thought this was it,” she took a long sip from the glass.

“I mean, well, we are datin’ too. But that’s kinda new. Like only a week old. I kinda fell for her while she took care of me,” Jo shrugged.

“You come out to me and it’s a ton easier than you being a vamp,” Ellen shook her head, “but I guess I always knew you were bisexual. That breakup with Danielle took you a while to get over.”

“What?” Jo’s eyes went wide, “you knew about Dani?”

Ellen smiled softly, “oh honey. No one cries for that long over a lost friendship. Plus I saw y’all kiss at the bus stop one day.”

Jo covered her face and made a noise.

“Way better than my coming out story,” Charlie grinned.

“I might still be in shock because I feel like I’m supposed to be freakin’ out a lot more than this,” Ellen knocked back the rest of the whiskey.

“I think you passing out was enough. I know that this is a big shock. Believe me it ain’t easy but I won’t be this way always. Charlie will find a cure.”

“We gotta tell the others,” Ellen said matter-of-factly.

“I’d rather not. Not until we know that there’s a positive cure. The last three failed. And one gave me a terrible rash.”

“I guess it’s up to you. Where are you getting blood from?”

“Clinics mostly. Only taking what’s not needed.”

Ellen nodded and pressed her lips together, “my daughter is a vampire. I gotta…I gotta get clean. And eat and rest. That hunt was tough. Thanks for the armor Charlie. It helped a lot,” she stood and grabbed the duffel bag, “I’ll be down later.”

They waited until they heard the shower turn on and the bathroom door close. Jo let Charlie pull her into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. No matter what we’ll get this figured out.”

<<<>>> 

In the end they did have to tell the brothers, Bobby, and Castiel. Charlie needed assistance and she could only trust a handful of people. It hadn’t gone over smoothly at all. After fighting, a ton of cursing, and tears they listened to what Charlie needed.

Charlie walked into the hospital head held high. She attached the ID she’d made to the lab coat and strolled through the halls with confidence. She had given the tasks out and her part was getting more blood while the others grabbed the other supplies they’d need. She scanned her badge and the doors opened to let her take the elevator to the floor where they kept the surplus of blood.

“Hiya. Dr. Shirley Manson to pick up the order for Mercy General,” Charlie signed the clipboard then handed him her ID.

“Thanks Dr. Manson. I hope everyone is okay out there. I haven’t seen this many blood transfusions with the same blood type in a while. Let me get the order for you.”

The nurse went back to the cooler area. Charlie tapped the button on her glasses to zoom in on the keypad as he punched in the security code.

 _“It came through clear,”_ Kevin said from his place at the computer in the modified ambulance.

“It’s just two and we want to make sure that we have enough to just in case. I was surprised myself.”

The nurse disappeared in the cooler and returned with a cooler. He scanned the barcodes and signed off. Charlie signed the sheet he handed her then took the cooler.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck.”

Charlie strolled briskly away. She met up with Sam in the hall way of the main hospital and they took the elevator to the garage where Kevin waited.

Sam tossed the bags in and climbed in. He took the cooler from Charlie and helped her in the back.

Dean and Castiel showed a few minutes later. They wheeled everything up to the back of the ambulance. Sam and Charlie helped them load everything then got settled in as they waited for the last person.

“Y’all strapped in back there?” Bobby called from the front.

“Yes.”

Ellen handed them the travel coolers with the blood she had gone back for once they had had the code. She shut the door and went around the front and got in the passenger side.

“This had better work,” Ellen said as she looked at them in the back, “we just broke more laws and took much needed blood.”

“We’ll each be donating blood once a month for a year to return what we had to take. Rowena is sure and I’ve read it through a dozen times. It’s gonna work.”

 

Jo lay strapped down to the makeshift bed. The last of the blood had been transferred and Rowena uttered the final words of the spell. The energy snapped and candles went out as the spell closed. Jo fell into a deep sleep. The monitors kept track of her vitals to make sure that she was still alive with enough brain activity.

“Now we wait.”

They cleaned up the barn and went back to the house. Ellen and Charlie stayed behind. As the hour grew late Ellen called it a night. She brought a blanket from the house and put it over Jo. She sat a tray of food on the table by where Charlie was sleep in a chair.

 

“Mom? Charlie?” Jo rasped.

Charlie stood and went to her, “it’s late. Everyone is sleep. I just woke up. How do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Jo frowned and ran a hand over her face.

“Here’s some water,” she opened the bottle and handed it to her.

Jo sipped slowly as Charlie watched her.

“So…”

Jo showed her teeth.

Charlie frowned. Her shoulders slumped.

“But something is different,” Jo held out her hand, “run the tests.”

She didn’t react. To anything. Not one thing marked her as other. But she was still not human.

“What the hell?” Charlie whispered.

“I’m better but not. I don’t have that craving like before and I can pass the tests. I hate to say it.”

“But we don’t tell the others,” Charlie nodded, “I agree. We keep it between us now that you can pass the tests.”

Jo grinned mischievously, “because you like it when I drink from you.”

Charlie looked away.

“It’s okay,” Jo sat up and took her hand, “I like it too. Especially between your thighs,” she pulled her in and kissed her.

“Hmm yeah.”

 

When the others woke, they let them celebrate the success of it all. Dean manned the grill while Charlie made drinks for everyone. It was a success. Charlie watched them all. They didn’t know and she didn’t feel guilty like she had before. There was no harm in the new secret. Jo seemed more at ease than she had previously. She had had to walk around with the craving every time she was near those she loved. Now it was gone. She could be around her family without wanting to sink her teeth in them. Charlie shivered as she thought about Jo’s teeth against her. That was for another time. When they were alone and the others were not close.

<<<>>> 

Jo had her fingers tangled in Charlie’s hair as she sat on the edge of Charlie’s bed. Her legs trembled on either side of Charlie as she licked and sucked her clit while her fingers moved steadily into and out of her.

“Babe oh god babe. We gotta hurry. Oh fuck! We’re already late.”

Charlie made a noise of commitment and worked harder to bring Jo to climax.

“Oh fuck! Coming,” Jo rode Charlie’s face as she lapped her through her orgasm.

When she was calm enough, she yanked Charlie up and threw on the bed. Jo pulled Charlie’s panties down and dove right in.

“Thought we were runnin’ late,” Charlie panted.

“I’m not lettin’ you go without takin’ care of you too,” Jo went back down and bit her thigh as she started to finger her.

“Oh god. Yes. Please.”

Charlie squirmed under Jo as she drank from her. It would never not make her wet as her girlfriend tasted all of her. She felt the tingle of power as Jo’s abilities closed the wound. Jo’s tongue was the tenth wonder of world as far as Charlie was concerned.

“Hey, can I catch a ride with you guys. Dean and Cas—OH MY GOD!” Kevin stumbled quickly back out the door.

“Coming,” Charlie didn’t care Kevin had just seen her and Jo. They probably should have shut the door but it was too late.

 

"Sorry dude. Thought everyone was gone,” Jo said as she entered the garage.

“Yeah. I woulda shut the door if I’d known you were still here.”

“I’m only scarred for life seeing my sisters having sex,” Kevin blushed as he loaded his bag in the back of Jo’s jeep.

“If it makes you feel better, we stopped at one orgasm so that we wouldn’t be even more late,” Jo grinned as she got into the driver’s side.

“I did NOT need to know that. I should have gotten ready earlier enough to ride with Dean and Cas,” Kevin mumbled as he got in.

“Let’s get on the road. If we miss Sam an Eileen’s wedding, they’ll kill us.”

Charlie watched the scenery pass as Jo drove. She had set the clocks fast, so they were leaving on time. She had known she’d want a moment with Jo before they left. But also needed to make sure that Jo kept to schedule. She glanced over to Jo. No matter what was to come she’d stick by her side. She wasn’t giving up this relationship. She deserved. The time was right. What are the chances that she’d get a third chance at happily ever after?


End file.
